This invention is concerned with garden rakes in general and in particular is concerned with flexible tine rakes of the type wherein a plurality of individual and separate tines are secured in a cross arm at the end of a rake handle. Rakes of this type have been in existence for many years and in perhaps the earliest form, the tines are fanned out from a common anchoring point and are braced intermediate their ends. In such a construction, if a tine breaks, it cannot be replaced and, accordingly, numerous efforts have been made to provide such general form of a rake but wherein the individual tines may be replaced, when necessary, thereby substantially to prolong the effective lifetime of the rake assembly. However, such prior art devices always have, to my knowledge, required separate and special fastening elements and devices so that the removal and replacement of individual tines is a relatively complex procedure and which requires the utilization of tools to do so.